


Cold hands, colder hearts

by Gr0ss



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Crack, M/M, Sexy, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3676395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gr0ss/pseuds/Gr0ss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teacher/Student Frerard</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold hands, colder hearts

**Author's Note:**

> whoever saw this a few hours ago, i meant to tag it as gerard way/frank iero not gerard way/mikey way

Frank desperately clutched at Mr. Way's sweatshirt collar, sobbing into it.   
  
"Gerard...I-" he sobbed, "I got taller..."  
  
Gerard pulled the smaller man away from him and looked into his hazel eyes, "I know Frankie, I'm happy for you," he smiled.  


Frank looked up with a gleam in his eyes. "I'm so happy!!!!!" he squealed.

Gerard's face changed to a stony expression, "yOU SPIT ON MY FACE," he yelled.  
  
"I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT ELSE TO DO," Frank shouted nervously.  
  
Gerard grabbed the knife that had been in his pants the whole time and stabbed Frank in the gut. Nobody would ever spit on his face again.


End file.
